Currently, it is extremely painful for patients with burn or scald which cost a lot of money during treatment. Unfortunately, these patients are hard to achieve ideal therapeutic effect even after spending substantial cost, and often with scars. Moreover, the process of treating scars during wound healing would bring agony to patients. For infectious trauma, such as would which is discharging pus, during treatment debridement is needed, which makes patients painful, and often with scars.